


End Of The Line

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Off Screen Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Tumblr:</p><p>How about a "sad kiss" I'll miss you desperately between Drift and Percy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsdemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/gifts).



They’d won the fight against the DJD, though not a one of them had escaped without some injury. They arrived, ready to fight again, to reclaim the Lost Light. When the doors to the _Rod Pod_ opened, they charged out only to draw up short at the scene that greeted them. 

A mutiny against the mutineers. “Perceptor.” Drift’s whispered words were prayer and explanation as he dropped into his alt mode and sped around the carnage. He searched the obvious places first, then the less obvious places, then panic set in and his searches became frantic. 

“Drift, you need to come to medical.” Ratchet’s somber voice didn't stop his frenetic searching. 

“Not now Ratchet, I'm all right.” Drift growled over his comm as he flipped another chunk of debris out of his way. “I’ll be there when I find him.” 

“Drift… Just don’t argue and come now. He’s …here.” As Drift paused to listen, he could hear the things Ratchet wasn’t saying. 

~oOo~

Drift was through the doors to medical before they’d fully opened. He followed Ratchet’s pointed gaze to the critical room at the back of medbay. Drift moved on leaden feet to the indicated place. The dark had never frightened him before. It used to feel like something waiting to accept you into a comforting embrace; now it felt ominous and oppressive. “Perceptor?” 

A blue light in the wall came to half illumination as a half croaked “Here” called out. The head of Perceptor’s bed raised slowly, a pained smile crossed his face. “Drift, it's good to see you again. Ratchet told me you were back, that he’d found you, that I should wait to see you before…”

Perceptor raised the head of the bed, and the reason he was in the critical care room became apparent. “Seems I have a bit of a target on my chest,” The attempt at a joke fell very flat. Drift tried to laugh; it might have been funny if the spark he held dearer than his own wasn’t flickering and dimming as he watched. "Only, this time, Atomizer's three arrows didn't miss." He rushed to Perceptor’s side, hands unsure of where to touch, but desperately wanting to hold. “I’m beyond pain now Drift, you may touch me however you’d like, though I may not be able to respond as I’d like.” 

Sword rough hands shook as they reached for Perceptor’s shoulders. Drift tucked his into Perceptor’s neck and lost all semblance of control. “Why isn’t Ratchet in here with you? Why aren’t you in surgery or a CR tank or… just… Why?!?” There were too many things to say and not enough time to say them. But that always seemed to be the case with them, and Drift again cursed at whatever universal force deemed it necessary to rip the one he loved away from him in some usually violent and painful way. 

“Who do you think started the fight? I didn’t run with the Wreckers all those years on my good looks alone you know. As for Ratchet, please don’t be mad at him. I told him to help those that had a chance. Attempting to patch up what’s left of me wouldn’t be worth his efforts.” The silence hung around them deafening in its weight. The only sound Perceptor’s slowing spark rate. “I will miss you desperately in whatever waits beyond, but I want you to promise me that we will have to wait a long, long time before we are reunited. None of your running off to save the universe and right all the perceived wrongs in some attempt to save your soul. You saved me; I joined with Kup because I knew very well what happened to those who joined the Wreckers. But then some beautiful mech in blazing white saved me when I had been left for dead. Because of that good deed, you allowed me to save every Constructed Cold mech left alive. I’d say we’ve both paid our debts would you not?” 

It wasn’t really a question, so Drift didn’t attempt to answer he just continued to let the tears fall. When Ratchet had asked him to come ‘Home’ his thoughts had been of this mech and all they had shared, now his reason for returning was dying in front of him and telling him to go on without him. He had never felt so utterly alone. “Kiss me one last time? Let my last thoughts be of your lips against mine and not of your tears; please love? A cold hand stroked his quivering finial. "I wish that I could take all your tears away with me when I go.” 

A cold hand tipped his head up and drew his lips in for a slow kiss. He tried to stop the tears from falling but when the last breath left his lover, when the spark monitor rang a solid unending note he couldn’t hold them back any longer.


End file.
